


Братья Ри. Вначале...

by BlackAvalon



Series: Предыстория братьев Ри [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Beating, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история произошла за много лет до легендарного похода. Она о тех, кого после назвали братья Ри. Да вот только... вначале не было никаких братьев Ри</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья Ри. Вначале...

Грязный, оборванный, рыжий мальчишка, с собачим ошейником, сидел прямо на земле, прикованный цепью к вороту. Измученный подросток, прислонился спиной к столбу, и тупо, уныло смотрел прямо перед собой. Огромное водяное колесо за его спиной неподвижно застыло. Ведь тот, кто должен был толкать ворот-бревно, наматывая бесконечные круги, в данный момент обессилено сидел на земле.

Солнце над головой жарко жгло макушку мальчишки. Ему ужасно хотелось пить, хотелось есть – но и то, и другое, было просто мечтами. Не стоило даже думать об этом. Но взгляд мальчишки вновь и вновь невольно обращался к стоящей на бочке – в каких-то нескольких шагах! – кружке с водой и с положенным сверху куском серого хлеба.

Напоминание, чего Нори лишился плохо работая…

Но у него просто уже не было сил! 

Он ужасно устал, а все тело болело после последнего наказания хозяина. Последнего ли?! Скоро батраки мельницы и хозяин вернуться, закончив обедать, и его, Нори, пинками заставят встать и вновь принудят толкать по кругу тяжеленный ворот, приводя в действие водяное колесо. Вот только Нори знает, что долго не сможет работать и тогда… нет ничего более бодрящего чем крепкий, безжалостный, ремень. 

Только так раба можно заставить работать на износ, до крови из носа, до потери сознания, до позднего вечера.

А дадут ли ему поесть в конце дня неизвестно…

… На кусок хлеба вспорхнул мелкий воробей, чирикнул задорно, вертя головенкой с пуговками черных глаз. Посмотрел на измученного Нори и без страха стал клевать рыхлый, вкусный хлеб. К горлу Нори подступил комок. От бессилия, обиды и злости… в пальцы сам лег гладкий камушек и мальчишка швырнул его от всего сердца в гадкую птицу. Миг, и маленькое тельце свалилось на пыльную землю и черный, облезлый кот поспешил вонзить зубы в еще чуть трепыхающееся тельце. Прижав уши, кот ретировался подальше, чтобы в одиночестве расправится с нечаянной добычей.

Нори же стало так тоскливо, что хотелось плакать.

Да бесполезно плакать-то…

Громкий смех-ржание в отдалении возвестило о возвращении батраков. Сердце Нори болезненно сжалось, и он затравлено уставился в сторону появившихся в воротах батраков.

В след за ними показался хозяин…

– Что, сучонок, отдохнул? А ну, встал! 

Нори испугано дернулся, но не успел увернуться от пинка, подошедшего хозяина. Он упал лицом в пыль, задыхаясь от боли. Правая ягодица горела огнем от сапога человека. С трудом, смаргивая слезы, подросток встал и положил дрожащие руки на ворот, навалился, лег грудью на бревно, и оно медленно поддалось, начиная новый бесконечный круг… 

Круг за кругом… выбиваясь из сил. 

Силы таяли стремительно. В голодном, измученном жаждой и постоянной, непосильной работой, подростке их было, что в котенке. И он свалился на землю, окончательно обессилев, очень быстро. Хозяин, зло сплюнув, что-то прошипел и намотал на кулак конец длинного ремня. Маленький раб жалко съежился на земле, пугливо прикрывая голову тощими руками…

– Ну, я тебе сейчас задам…

Трое батраков дружно отвернулись от развернувшегося перед ними зрелища. Мальчишку-гнома было жаль, да только он же раб… а рабов бьют. Хозяин мельницы в своем праве. Только лица мужчин мрачнели, слушая глухие удары и редкие, жалкие вскрики-стоны Нори. Но никто не желал вступиться. Заработок же потерять можно!

Через целую вечность удары прекратились, а мальчишка изломанной куклой застыл под ногами хозяина. Тот хмуро пнул Нори под ребра, сплюнул, и приказал привязать к вороту осла. Кто-то же должен был крутить проклятый ворот. Один из батраков осторожно поднял на руки легкое тельце подростка и отнес в тень, к забору. И украдкой, жалеючи, провел рукой по грязным, спутанным рыжим вихрам.

– Забьют тебя здесь… – вздохнул он, качнул головой и отошел прочь.

Ничем он, бедняк, помочь не мог. Выкупить бы пацаненка, да откуда денег взять? Да и мало ли таких мальчишек на свете? Если выкупать, то отчего именно этого, а не человеческого мальчишку-раба? В голове батрака мелькнула мысль о гномах. Вот если бы… а может?

Батрак прикусил губу, посмотрел на лежащего у забора Нори, и принял решение. 

Да будь что будет! 

Жалко пацана…

… Ночь была в самом разгаре, когда Дори почудился стук. Вначале ему показалось, что во сне, а после, когда он все же заставил себя сесть в кровати, стук повторился. Всего один раз. Обреченно вздохнув, Дори встал, по быстрому натянул одежду, и пошел к дверям, проклиная про себя ночного визитера. Кого могло принести?!

Зародившуюся злость, как ветром сдуло, когда он открыл дверь. Прямо у порога на земле лежало тело. Дори поспешно наклонился, молясь про себя, чтобы тело не оказалось мертвецом. Тогда на него такие неприятности обрушаться, что хоть добровольно в Чертоги Махала…

Наклонился и первое что разглядел, заставило его обомлеть. На лежащем перед ним был собачий ошейник. У Дори все внутри перевернулось… да что за скотство такое?! Подхватил легкое тело на руки, внес в дом, уложил на лавку у печи и поспешно зажег лампу, чтобы при свете рассмотреть подкидыша Махала.

Перед ним на лавке лежал без сознания избитый, тощий, в лохмотьях, рыжий мальчишка-гном. С ошейником…

Руки сами потянулись расстегнуть мерзость на тонкой шее. 

Расстегнуть не получилось. Пришлось разрезать…

Осматривая мальчишку, Дори хотелось ругаться. Мальчишку морили голодом, сильно и не раз избивали. Шрамы по всему телу, фиолетово-черные синяки от кулаков и пинков перетряхивали душу Дори до самого основания. Плюс ко всему сломанное правое ребро…

Дори снял грязные тряпки-одежду, обтер тело мальчишки влажной губкой, смазал синяки мазью, наложил повязку на грудь. А после завернул в теплое одеяло и уложил в кровать в своей комнате.

Сам же он до утра глаз не сомкнул. Все думал, как мальчишка оказался у него под дверью. Сам пришел, али принес кто? Чем больше думал, тем больше уверялся – второе. Не мог мальчишка в таком состоянии сбежать от своих мучителей. 

… Через два дня Дори услышал на площади, что от местного мельника сбежал мальчишка-раб. Гном. И что мельник назначил награду за поимку беглеца.

Дори тут же воротился домой. Прошел в комнату и сел у кровати с мальчишкой, что эти два дня не приходил в сознание. Долго смотрел, понимая, что отдать его не сможет. А за укрытие беглых рабов штраф огромный. Из города надо уходить. И уходить быстро.

Как мальчик-гном стал рабом у людей?!

Не один день он рабом был, что другие гномы не видели? И не помогли, не выкупили?! 

Да быть того не может!

Если только…

Если только его отец собственноручно в рабство не продал…

Дети собственность отца…

Не веря страшной догадке, Дори наклонился над мальчиком. Багровый синяк на левой щеке чуть побледнел и Дори наконец смог увидеть страшное. Шрам-крест на щеке. В голове зашумело от дикости осознания. Дори закрыл глаза и про себя сосчитал до ста. 

Правда…

Значит, от этого мальчика отказался отец, отлучил от Рода и предков, и продал в рабство…

ЗА ЧТО ТАК СО СВОИМ РЕБЕНКОМ?! 

Дори не знал, и знать не хотел, но крыл ублюдка-отца последними словами про себя. 

А самое страшное, на всю жизнь мальчишка изгой…

Свои же коситься будут, в самых темных делах подозревать станут… просто так от Рода не отлучают. 

Что же Дори делать?

… По дороге от Нарса, по раскисшей от дождя, медленно ехала запряженная пони крытая повозка. На козлах сидел молодой гном и курил трубку. Иногда Дори, а это был именно он, оглядывался на лежащего в повозке рыжего подростка, укрытого одеялом. Мальчик уже приходил и в себя и теперь Дори знал его имя.

Нори. 

Говорят судьба сама решает кому быть братьями. Видать так… вот и у найденыша Дори имя созвучное его. Разве то не знак? При этой мысли Дори ухмыляется и погоняет пони. Знак, не знак… какая разница?

Он все решил.

И через десяток лет, в другом человеческом поселке, Дори вновь примет решение. 

И обретет еще одного брата…


End file.
